The present invention relates to a reciprocating saw, and, more particularly, to a portable, battery powered reciprocating saw.
Reciprocating saws are used to cut a variety of objects made from a variety of materials, such as metal pipes, wood and dry wall. A cordless, compact reciprocating saw allows for cutting operations in tight spaces or awkward angles for plumbing, electrical, remodeling and HVAC applications.